Angels and Demons
by Cassiekins
Summary: A crossover between Jekyll and Hyde and The Phantom of the Opera


  
  
  
  
  
~Lucy~   
It has been several days since I arrived in Paris. But I fear that Edward may   
find me. He thinks that I am dead, that I did not survive his attack, and I   
probably would not have either if it hadn't been for my friend Nellie. After   
he had stabbed and left me to die, Nellie had rushed into my room and had   
taken me to the hospital. Once I was released from there, I took the money   
that Henry, that dear, sweet, kind man had given and took the next boat to   
Paris.   
  
Oh how wonderful it feels to be chorus member at the Opera House, instead of   
working the Red Rat, where I had been nothing more that a lowly whore and   
showgirl. It is not something I am proud of, but as long as no one here finds   
out what I was back in London, I think I will be fine.   
  
When I had first auditioned, I had been a bit nervous, but then I poured my   
heart and soul into my singing. After I was finished, the two managers said   
they would contact me later and then they left. Out of curiosity, I followed   
them and listened to their conversation from behind the closed doors of their   
office. The one called Firmin said my voice was wonderful and that I should   
be put in the chorus on the spot. But the one called Andre said no. He said   
that I might bring him back, that I might cause the same things to happen   
from a few years ago. He said there was no way in hell he'd have me the   
chorus.  
  
After hearing this, tears silently fell down my face. Just before I went   
through the main doors, I broke out into a sob and ran back to the tavern I   
was currently staying at. Then, the next day, Firmin had come to my room and   
told me I was the newest member of the chorus. I was so happy, I'd thought I   
cry. I don't know what had happened, but I'm glad it did happen.  
  
The room I am staying in now is beautiful. The bed is soft and the red satin   
quilt is very warm. The fire place is simple, yet elegant, the vanity by the   
door is very beautiful, and painted white and gold. And most of all, the   
beautiful full length mirror. The mirror is pretty wide, like a door, and   
seems as though a person could step though it.  
  
I am finally happy, only a few things worry me. I cannot speak French and I   
am illiterate. And plus, the director said that I need some training, voice   
lessons. How in bloody hell am I supposed to do all of that! And only one   
thing saddens me. The fact that no man will ever love me. What man in his   
right mind would want to love a woman who had once been a whore?  
  
As I look though some of the draws in my vanity, a few sheets of paper catch   
my eye. I take them out and look at them. A duet it seems. I can read the   
music, but I cannot read the words. I start the hum the beautiful melody. Who   
ever has written this must me a genius! Now if only that genius could teach   
me to read and speak French at the same time.   
  
I put the song down and carefully push up the sleeve of my shirt. On my arm,   
there is a stab wound that I had received when Edward attacked me. Just   
looking at brings tears to my eyes. The memory of that horrible night still   
fresh in my mind. No one could possibly know what it is like to be alone,   
what it is like to be unloved, do know nothing but pain and misery.  
  
~Erik~  
Leaning against the secret door to Christine's old dressing room, I   
hear the angel speak. *Christine?* I think. But no, it is not her. The   
voice puzzles me. Who would dare take her dressing room! It had been empty,   
untouched for some time now...like a monument to my love. My rage begins to   
subside as I hear the sweet angel humming my music. I had heard her voice   
before...Lucy Harris, but had not seen her. Suddenly she stopped, and a   
deafening silence followed. I yearn for the bell-like voice to sound   
again, but a thick sense of misery is my only reply.  
  
I lift a panel on the side of the Communist's road wall and a piano   
key-board slides out. I had used it when teaching Christine, and remembered   
how it filled her soul and mine with the sweet music of the angels. I could   
only pray that my music bring Lucy to love the spirit of Erik, and not this   
wretched beast under my mask..  
  
I begin to play the same, soft music she herself had been humming...  
  
~Lucy~  
  
  
My tears stopped at the sound of the sweet music that started to play. I   
closed my eyes and smiled. Oh, how I wished I could sing to the sweet melody,   
but I could not read the words. I stand up and slowly walk over to the sound.   
I then stop and press my hand against something. I open my eyes to see my   
hand on the mirror. Just as my with draw my hand, I notice something. I press   
my finger on the mirror and see that there is no gap between my finger and   
the refelction. The mirror is a two way mirror! Something I learned back in   
London. A magician who had came to the Red Rat on "business" told me how to   
tell difference between a regular mirror and a two way mirror. If there is a   
gap between the person's finger and their reflection, it is a regular mirror,   
if there is no gap, then it is a two way mirror.  
  
"What the bloody hell would a two way mirror be doing in my room?" I think to   
my self out loud. Just then, the sweet music stops. I look around   
frantically. "Please, don't stop. That was beautiful. Please, who ever you   
are, let me see you. I won't run away. Very few things frighten me." In   
truth, the only thing that could frighten me now is Edward.   
  
I don't know why, but for some reason, I push the sleeve of my blouse back   
up, once again exposing the slowly healing wound. "Please, let me see you." I   
beg to the person that had been playing the music.  
  
  
~Erik~  
I was silent a moment as I watched her. I examined her wound with little   
interest, I had seen worse..I was worse. But never the less, it didn't scar   
her over all beauty.  
  
"Lucy..." I whispered soothingly  
  
She seemed suprised and asked me "Who are you?"  
  
"You may call me...Angel.." I said. I sighed softly, and replied to the   
questions she was speaking into the mirror before..  
  
"Are you so certian of that, Mlle?" The question was part jest/part warning   
"Many have shunned this Angel because they were to terrified of him to look   
into his soul...know his true spirit..." My voice was melodious and   
emotionless." I hesitated a moment "But I will let you know my true spirit,   
Lucy!" I whispered excitedly "Let me teach you the music...my music!"  
  
I waited for her reply..  
  
~Lucy~  
"I'm not like most people, Angel. I would never do that to you, all of those   
people were fools to shun you out. Besides, I too know what it is like to be   
alone, to know nothing but pain and misery."   
  
I then pick up the sheet of music that I had put down earlier.  
  
"This is your music?" I ask. I sigh sadly and look down it, trying   
unsuccessfully to read the words. "Oh, Angel, I would love nothing more then   
too learn your music, but there is one problem." I said nervously. I hated to   
admit this, but this Angel had a right know. "I can't read. My foster father   
never let me learn. Every time I asked to learn to read," tears were running   
down my cheeks by now, "he would start to beat me." I stayed silent, waiting   
for his reply, knowing that he probably thought I was incredibly stupid.  
  
~Erik~  
I felt a sudden urge to blurt out his horrible past, every sorrow, every   
pain, everything...to this woman. A long silence accompanied this thought,   
long enough that Lucy thought I had left when I spoke again  
  
"Yes...I will teach you... First I will teach you to read music! You shall   
be my finest Protege' Lucy!" I declared in an excited whisper, then   
my voice became softer, and more serious "Of course...you must never tell a   
soul about me, and you must never fall in love...for if you do, this Angel   
will dissapear from your life forever..."  
  
I sighed "As for your reading lessons, I shall leave you a written copy of   
each lesson on your dresser every morning as we progress. You are not to   
study it until the evening, after rehersals. you must remember, my child,   
music is first...music is everything! I will help you with those lessons   
after your music lessons...understood?"  
  
~Lucy~  
"I understand Angel. Besides, I don't plan on falling love any time soon. I'm   
still recovering from a broken heart. I loved him, but he didn't seem to   
notice, he was in love with someone else. Engaged to her in fact. Besides,   
who in their right mind would want to love me. I'm hardly worthy of it."  
  
***  
It has been three weeks since my meeting with Angel. And for three weeks, he   
has done so much for me. My voice has improved greatly and I can actually   
read! No one knows about him though, I have kept my promise. I have not told   
a single soul about him. After all, I do know how to keep a secret.  
  
For the first time ever, I was actually late for my lessons. Two reasons for   
that actually. One reason is my fault. The first reason is that after   
rehearsal, everyone at the opera seemed to be having some kind of party, and   
some of the chorus kept nagging me to go, so reluctantly, I went. Turns out   
they were celebrating all the years of freedom they had without someone   
called "The Phantom of the Opera." I'd have to ask about him later.  
  
The second being that after the party, I had gone shopping. I wanted to thank   
my Angel for all that he has done for me, so with the money that I had, I   
purchased a gold pocket watch. It may seem silly, but I thought it would be   
nice.  
  
As I enter my dressing room, I get a sudden eerie feeling. "Angel?" I ask   
softly. Just then, the door slams closed. I spin around to see my former boss   
"The Spider" standing right by my door. "Hello Lucy. Heard ya might be here.   
How ya enjoying your new life in Paris, is just like you dreamed of?" he   
asked coldly as he stalked towards me. Before I even have a chance to run, he   
grabs me roughly and pulls me close to him. "What in bloody hell made you   
think you could just leave?!" he screamed at me. "What gave you the right to   
just walk out?! You may have forgotten, but I OWN YOU!!! YOU BELONG TO ME,   
YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" He then throws me across the room in a rough motion.  
  
I land against the wall with a hard thud and a sudden pain shoots up my side.   
He stalks over towards me and repeatedly kicks me in the stomach.   
  
"What's the matter Lucy, am I hurting you?" he asked in mock sympathy. Tears   
run down my cheeks like wildfire. And in one last desperate attempt, I scream   
on name, the only person here who I know can hear me. "ANGEL!"   
  
"The Spider" just laughed. "Gee Lucy, I thought you didn't believe in   
angels," he laughed again and grabbed my by my hair and pulled me up to him.   
I cried out in pain, tears still running down my face. "I'm going to finish   
what that Edward Hyde fella started and put ya outta ya misery, bitch."  
  
He then starts banging my head against the wall. After what seems like an   
eternity, he finally stops. Blood and tears run down my face, my vision   
blurred. I then see "Spider" take out a very familiar knife. "Look familiar   
too ya Lucy? Same knife that Hyde fella used," he laughed like a manic. "So   
long bitch, it was nice killing ya."  
  
His laughter echoes though my head and then everything goes black.  
  
~Erik~  
  
  
I heard someone come into the dressing room, but saw it wasn't Lucy. I   
pondered reasons why this man was in here, but the answer was one I prayed   
would not come true. He had come to hurt her.  
  
For the first time I felt an aching in my heart and the man beat her to   
death, one hadn't felt in a long time. Normally, I wouldn't've cared less if   
the whole damned human race died, but I couldn't let anything happen to   
Lucy...MY Angel...  
  
My anger rose as i watched the scene from behind the mirror, and I felt   
compelled to turn away from it, a first in 5 decades for me. At last I   
couldn't stand it and entered the room through the mirror-door.  
  
As I walked up behind him, the attacker did not notice me. I took out the   
Punjab Lasso and noosed his neck, then spun him around so he faced me.  
  
"Who in the hell??!!-ACK!"  
  
I tightened the noose around his neck, strangling him.  
  
"The only one who is going to be in hell, is you Monsieur!" I pulled the   
cord with all my might and he doubled over, dead  
  
  
I looked hesitantly between Lucy and the mirror, trying to decide what   
to do. I started walking towards the mirror, but then turned and dashed over   
to her side like a mad demon.  
  
I knelt down by her side and, as I brushed her blood-dried hair away from   
her face, whispered "Lucy? Lucy?" no reponse. I shook her gentle, so as not   
to harm her...still no response.  
  
Just then I heard voices outside the door. I knew I couldn't leave her here,   
and I could stay with her so I picked her up and left the room through the   
mirror. I carried her doll-like form to my lair, every now and then checking   
her vital signs to make sure she was still alive.  
  
When we reached the edge of the underground lake I laid her down. I took out   
a hankercheif and dipped it into the water, then rang it out over her face.   
After a while she awoke. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but I   
covered it with my hand, and put my finger to my lips saying "Shh! It is   
I...Angel!"  
  
  
~Lucy~  
  
I couldn't believe it. My Angel sat by my side, gently treating my wounds.   
Beautiful. There was no other word to descripe him except beautiful. Skin so   
pale, it seemed as though he had never once seen the light of day, dark,   
midnight black hair, and stunning blue eyes. He was dressed in very find   
clothes and wore a white mask on the right side of his face. *Why would he   
want to hide his face from me?* I thought. I'd have to ask him about that,   
and if he didn't tell me, then I would not question if further and never   
speak of it again. After all, I did not want to lose him.  
  
I smile up at him softly and my hand reaches up and gently strokes the   
unmasked side of his face. He almost seemed shocked at first, but then, after   
a few moments, he relaxes. I continue to smile at him and whisper in a gentle   
voice "Thank you."  
  
~Erik~  
Her touch feels warm against my skin, warm and comforting, yet frightening   
at the same time. I let out a trembling sigh, glad she is alright and here   
with me.  
  
"Lucy..." I whisper her name in worship, worship of this fallen angel who   
has landed in my arms. This angel who knows nothing of the beast...the demon   
beneath my mask. Oh god, if only I could protect her from myself! From the   
cursed face that brings fate, and makes me this monster!  
  
Wretched, inquisitive child! I think-Her eyes staring into me like a new   
born's, unaware of the truth...the horrid truth. One part of my soul wishes   
to rip off the mask and show her, scream in her face 'I am the angel of   
torture! the angel of misery! the angel of death!' And another wishes to   
embrace her...to kiss her...to forget and show her my true, kind,   
uncorrupted spirit.  
  
Oh god! If she only knew my turmoil as I stare into her eyes, mine eyes as   
unknown and mysterious to her as the darkness around us...  
  
I can not decide....to hate? to love? so instead I cry. My salt tears   
falling like rain on her soft lips...  
  
***  
...We had taken the journey across the lake, Lucy in a state of calm   
fastination, to my house. We entered the candle-lit room, the soft light   
revealing my red eyes, red b/c they had been stung by my tears.  
  
"Welcome" I announced, with a motion of granduer "To what was once the   
kingdom of music....a kingdom which you have been an inspiration to!" He   
turned towards her and held her hands firmly in his "Say you will be my   
voice, Lucy, and I your spirit! Together we shall astound Paris! Astound the   
world!" Then he whispered gently "Make the kingdom of music rise anew..."  
  
~Lucy~  
"Yes," I say softly. How could I refuse, I'd have to be crazy to refuse such   
an offer. I smile at him sweetly, looking upon him in admiration. He then   
leads me over to one of the doors in his extravagant home.   
  
When he opens the door, I cannot help but stare at the room before me. It   
looks like a queens bedroom from out of a castle!  
  
I continue to look at the room in awe as I step inside. I look back at my   
Angel in amazement and shock. "Is this mine? Is this my room?" I ask him. I   
then see a smile appear on his face and he prepares to speak.  
  
~Erik~  
"Yes...tis' a room fit for a queen. but nevertheless it is common trash   
compared to your divine beauty Lucy." I tell her. I motion towards a closet,   
which she opens. "They are yours...look! they are all your size" I say as   
she looks at the fine dresses and shoes.  
  
"Everything in this room is yours...including your privacy. If you ever wish   
to be alone, this is the one place I will never hear you...never find   
you..."  
  
I took her hands and led her towards her bed, then gently laid her down  
  
"I think you should rest now...those wounds will heal better..."  
  
She was about to agree or protest, but I started singing softly in her ear,   
a lullaby. and soon she drifted off to sleep.  
  
From my kneeling position beside her I watched her sleep for a while. Then,   
gently kissing her dress I whispered "I love you..."  
  
  
The next day Lucy woke up to the sound of sweet organ music...  
  
~Lucy~  
  
  
I awaken the next morning to the sound of sweet music playing. The music of   
my Angel. Although I learned my Angel was not an angel from heaven, but a man   
of flesh and blood. But I do not feel deceived. In a way, it helped me.  
  
After I had left London, I had sworn off men. I was too afraid I might meet   
someone like Edward or Henry. I didn't want to get stabbed again and I did   
not want to get my heart broken again. But this man is nothing like Henry or   
Edward.  
  
After I have washed, I look though the closet to decide on a dress. In the   
wardrobe I found a myriad of gorgeous dresses, more than one for every   
conceivable occasion. I found they were mostly in varying shades of blue,   
red, white, and silvery gray. All of which are my favorite colors. Finally,   
after some careful consideration, I chose a pale blue day dress.  
  
I put the dress on as quickly as possible, and slipped my feet into the   
delicate shoes dyed to match that particular dress. I also decide to leave my   
hair down instead of putting it in it's usual bun. I look at my reflection in   
the mirror and smile. I actually liked what I saw for once. But I couldn't   
help but think that something was missing. I open up a large wooden jewelry   
box that stood by my bed. As soon as I open it, I cannot help but gasp.   
Inside there are rings, necklaces, and bracelets in gold that have stones in   
them such as opals, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds and other valuable   
gems.  
  
I decide on a sparkling gold necklace of delicate links with a diamond   
pendant in the shape of a teardrop. I smile. I feel like queen being treated   
like this. This man has done so much for me. Taught me to read, helped   
improve my voice, and has given me all of this. But I cannot help wonder who   
he is, I should at least know his name.  
  
I step out of my room and see my Angel playing on the organ. His back turned   
towards me. I cannot help but smile at what he is wearing. Some kind of   
oriental robe of blue, gold and red. I stand there silently as I listen to   
him play, absorbed by the music.   
  
As I listen, I think of how he has treated me. Most men would have hit me or   
attempted to kill me. He didn't. He treated me with such kindness, such   
gentleness. And I had noticed that every time I was around him, my heart   
seemed to beat faster, my pulse raced faster, and I always looked forward to   
seeing him. I knew that this could only mean one thing.   
  
I was in love with him. What I felt for Henry is nothing compared for what I   
feel for my Angel.  
  
  
~Erik~  
I sensed her presense behind me just then and stopped my playing. I take a   
moment to adjust my mask and then turn around to face her. She looks   
ravishing in her pale blue dress and the necklace sets everything off so   
completely....she is truely beautiful...  
  
Realizing I am staring, and turn back around and resume playing my music   
again...  
  
~Lucy~  
I take a seat next my Angel, listening to him play. His music is as beautiful   
as he is. When he finished the song, I look at him and smile. "That was   
beautiful." I tell him.   
  
For I realized what I'm doing, my hand reaches out and strokes the unmasked   
side of his face again. "I don't mean to sound rude," I whisper "but you   
never told me your name."  
  
~Erik~  
  
  
I hesitate for a moment, then reply softly "I was once called Erik..." I   
take her hand, the one that has been stroking my face, in mine and, still   
looking down at her hand I add "Now I dwell below the Paris Opera...a   
nameless legend."  
  
Holding her hand in mine, I stoke her palm with the index finger of my other   
hand, examining it like an artist would. I take her other hand and examine   
it as well. Suddenly I stop this scrutinization and bring her hands up to   
my lips, about to kiss them. But my courage fails and I let her hands go.  
  
I rise slowly. "We should began our lesson...I will return momentarily" and   
I went into another room.  
  
The only time someone had made me feel.....THIS way, weak, protective,   
humble, lost, and hopeful...was when I had loved Christine. Did I still love   
Christine? I searched my soul as deep as I could, and no matter what the   
outcome was always yes. And yet, I had those same feelings for Lucy...  
  
But I had lost Christine...given her up because she was poisoned against me.   
Lucy, on the other hand, knew nothing of the Phantom...only of Erik and   
Erik's spirit...I would not lose Lucy, I would not make the same mistake   
again...  
  
I return to Lucy a few minutes later, now clad in dress-clothes.  
  
"Are you ready?" I whisper sweetly, my voice enchanting and almost   
frightening at the same time...  
  
  
~Lucy~   
  
  
  
"Yes." I then start flipping though the composition on his organ, studying   
it. But while I was turning one of the pages, I felt a hot prick on my finger   
tip. A paper cut. I let out a small yelp and pulled my finger away.  
  
Erik took my hand, looked at the cut for moment and then took out a   
handkerchief and gently wiped the blood away. I smile at him sweetly. "Thank   
you." I say softly. I then lean over and kiss him softly on the lips. It was   
meant to be a friendly kiss, but then turned into a passionate kiss.   
  
I could feel his arms come around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I   
looped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers though his hair.   
  
*This has to be dream.* I kept thinking over and over. He wasn't pushing me   
away, he hadn't rejected me. Instead he actually deepened the kiss. *Oh God,   
please don't let this end.* I prayed silently.  
  
  
~Erik~  
I became obsessed with the moment, as we two were locked in this intimate   
embrace. I didn't know what to think. We were no longer just teacher and   
student, yet the strangeness of it made us less than lovers.  
  
The moment was perfect. I could hear music softly playing, the orchestra   
practicing, but for me it was all part of this living fantasy.  
  
The kiss was sweet and passionate, and I deepened the kiss more, as if   
saying *Give me..Give me..Give me..*  
  
Just then I faltered. I accidently tripped over a peice of floor that is   
sticking up and send both of us falling to the ground. During the fall, my   
mask accidently flys off a good ways away. We land, me ontop of her, giving   
her a good moment to gaze into my distorted, horrific face. Tears run down   
my cheeks and I quickly roll off her and onto the floor. Now on my stomache,   
I look down at the floor and cover my face with one hand. My other hand   
reaches for the mask, which is just a finger's length out of my reach...  
  
~Lucy~  
I had seen Erik's face without the mask. I had seen the mass of scars on the   
right side of his face. But to be honest, I had seen worse. His face did not   
frighten me. He then rolled off of me, tears running down his cheeks.   
  
Did he think that I would cringe, that I would scream in horror? No, I could   
never do that! I was never that shallow! He had done so much for me and he   
thought I would get scared off just because of his face? I could never be   
that cruel!  
  
"Erik?" I ask gently. No response. "Erik?" I repeat. Still no response. I had   
to show him that I did not think of him as a freak. I crawled over to him and   
pushed the mask away. He tried to grab it, but I put it behind my back.   
"Erik, look at me. Look at me, please?" Erik is now on his knees, one hand   
covering the right side of his face. He looked at me with such pleading   
eyes.   
  
I put the mask down, look him directly in the eyes, and kiss him   
passionately. I then start giving him gentle kisses on the scared side of his   
face. "Erik," I whisper in his ear, "don't you think for a minute that I shun   
you out because of your face. I would never do that to you. I would never   
betray your trust in me, I'm not like that. You have done so much for me, I   
would never be so cruel."   
  
I gently kiss his tears away and look him directly in the eyes again. "Erik,   
I have seen worse. People with frostbite so bad, they look like that had been   
burned alive, some with missing arms, and legs, and eyes but their not   
freaks, or monsters. Their human beings, and so are you. Anyone who would   
tell you differently is a fool."  
  
I smile at him sweetly and kiss him directly on the lips.  
  
~Erik~  
  
  
I was happy and miserable at the same time, but overall confused. She did   
love me for my spirit!  
  
I tremble slightly as she kisses me again, then I held her away and force   
her eyes to look into mine. I search them deeply, there is no horror, no   
pain, no disgust, and yet no emptiness.  
  
I sigh "Then you stare a fool in the face, dear Lucy...and I turned my head   
away."  
  
I release her and rise, and look at the ring on my finger. I had been   
Christine's wedding ring, the one she gave back to me...my most priceless   
possesion...  
  
I look back at Lucy and suddenly I snap and drop the floor next to her,   
sobbing/shouting "FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!"  
  
"Erik...what ever for? You've done nothing to-" She says  
  
"FORGIVE ME!" I continue "FOR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY...I LOVE YOU! I LOVE   
YOU! OH LUCY, YOU CANNOT EVER KNOW! IT BURNS WITHIN ME LIKE A RAGING FIRE,   
AND I FEEL AS THOUGH I'M BEING TORN IN TWO! OH LUCY, I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE   
FORGIVE ME! IF YOU YOURSELF DO NOT LOVE ME, AT LEAST FORGIVE ME!   
LUCY...lucy..." my words become unlegible between my sobs as i confess it   
all to her "PHANTOM.....MURDER....NEVER...SEE THE DAY..OH! IF...YOU DO   
NOT...LOVE...THEN AT LEAST...REDEEM ME...LUCY!"  
  
  
~Lucy~  
  
  
I take Erik into my arms, letting him rest his head on my shoulder as I   
gently stroke his back. He loves me! He has just confessed to me that he   
loved me! Oh the joy I felt when he told me those words. But that was not the   
only thing he has told me.   
  
So Erik was the infamous Phantom of the Opera. "So some of those stories   
about the Opera Ghost are true?" He nodded slowly against my shoulder. I   
continue to stroke his back gently and kiss the top of his forehead.   
  
"I love you too, Erik."  
  
I feel him stiffen in his arms when I had confessed that. But he needed to   
know the truth about me. The whole truth. "But before you say anything Erik,   
there's something I need to tell you. You may hate me though, once I tell   
you." I gathered up what courage I had and tell him everything. How my foster   
father sold me to the Red Rat, how I was raped my first time, etc.   
  
Once I had finished, I move away from him slowly and look down at the floor.   
"I'll understand if you hate now, Erik."  
  
  
~Erik~  
  
  
"There is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you, Lucy.." I sob,   
then my sobs turn into a strange, maniacal laughter, as if from the bellows   
of pure insanity. Lucy looks up at me and asks with a curious and confused   
look  
  
"Erik?"  
  
I kiss her full on the mouth quickly and announce merrily "My dear! How mad   
we are! Two pitiful souls in each other's bosom, mad with love and pain! two   
wrecked beings, Jolly mad!" The change was all to sudden in him, from a lost   
child to a madman I made one wonder what his TRUE mask was...  
  
"And so it is, and I take my leave dear child! I am mad with love and must   
make haste! leave here with me, and we shall part ways above ground and meet   
me again here at sunrise. A....suprise will await you. Oh, my dear! how you   
tear me limb from limb with your beauty, how you burn me with your mind, and   
crush my heart with your voice, and how I love it! as I love you!"  
  
I led her to the boat, and to her dressing room, giving her a deep and   
lastly kiss, then silently taking my leave...  
  
  
  
  
~Erik~  
I stand in the shadows outside Christine's bedroom, watching her. How beautiful she looks, her hair shimmering in the   
moonlight... lost and unknowing child... I stood directly behind her, simply   
staring in awe. She didn't notice me, didn't feel my presence...  
  
I don't even know why I have come here. She seems so content now with her new  
life with the Vicomte...Still though, I must know if my love for her is still true.  
  
Before I could never've imagined life without Christine, yet now I feel it wouldn't be complete  
with out Lucy either.   
  
I have to know...  
  
I stand outside Christine's window, watching as she brushes her hair and watch her as though that simple  
motion is what keeps my heart beating.   
  
As I watch her the feelings of love I could never deny myself in her presence arose.  
These were the same feelings I had felt when I was with Lucy and so quickly they were crying out Christine's name.   
  
  
I thought for a moment that I only loved Lucy to take the pain of loosing Christine away, but I couldn't hurt Lucy that way. Not even in my mind would  
I ever hurt her.  
  
I continue to watch Christine like a silent raven, watch as the Vicomte enters the room and kisses her.  
  
Oh how I wish nothing more then to burst through this window..this simple glass that seperates us, and take her away with me...  
  
But I knew that even if I did, she would return to *him*   
  
Erik was dead to her now, and so long as she remained happy he would be dead to her forever...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
